RoShamBo
by Ashabadash
Summary: The man always picks sissors.


Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall from Care of Magical Creatures and shook the snow out of their hair.

"Hagrid's gone mental…" Ron groaned as he rung out the end of his damp robes.

"You say that after every class Ronald," Hermione said, pointing her wand at her robes and watching them instantly dry. She then did the same to her best friends.

"Well, I think today Ron has a point Hermione," Harry said as he wiped the excess snow off of his glasses. "I mean, it's SNOWING outside, did he seriously think any of us would WANT to dive into the lake to tackle grindylows?" Harry shivered.

"You did though…" Hermione said as they climbed the stairs. Harry and Ron, who were the only two in their class to voluntarily jump in the lake after Hagrid had pleaded, shot Hermione a dark look. She didn't have to jump into the freezing icy lake.

"What's worse is that YOU, Hermione, get to go to the nice, warm, quiet common room and we," Ron pointed to Harry and himself, "have to go back out to Quidditch practice." Harry, who had forgotten about practice, groaned and slapped his palm to his head.

"Wow, Harry Potter actually forgot about a stupid Quidditch pract…AH!" The boys looked back to Hermione, who was now face-down on the floor of the hallway. She sat up and brushed the dirt off her robe and tried to step forward, but only succeeded in hitting the floor with her face again. Harry and Ron, after realizing Hermione was okay, burst into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny you two," Hermione pouted. "Why can't I get up?" She looked up at Ron and Harry, who pointed about four feet above her head. She looked up and saw a bright green and red plant dangling above her head.

"The mistletoe at Hogwarts is charmed," Ron said, smirking at Hermione. "You can't leave that spot until you get kissed."

"We read about it in Hogwarts," Harry started.

"A History." The boys said simultaneously, mimicking Hermione and looking at each other knowingly. Hermione scowled. Why didn't she pay closer attention?

"Well?" she asked. The boys looked at her confused. "Are you two going to help me?" Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment.

"No," they said together and then walked away and around the corner, all while Hermione was yelling at the two of them to come back.

Once they rounded the corner, Harry and Ron faced each other. "One of us has got to help her mate," Ron said. Harry looked at him expectantly. "What? You think I am going to go?"

"Better you than me!" Harry said. But Ron shook his head. "Do we seriously have to do this again?" Harry asked in a sigh, holding out a fist.

"Looks like we'll have to mate," Ron said, holding out his fist as well.

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" Ron held out his hand flat while Harry folded in 3 fingers, only showing his middle and pointer fingers.

"Scissors beats Paper, Weasley," Harry smirked and turned on his heals, walking away from his red headed best friend.

"No way…" Ron frowned, how did he always lose that game? "Come on Harry! Two out of three!" But Harry was ignoring him and Ron turned back around towards Hermione. Truthfully, Ron didn't mind that much that he lost. He leaned against the wall and watched Hermione struggle against the charm for a moment, attempting to blast the bloody plant away. But nothing seemed to work.

"Bloody hell…" Hermione swore.

"Tisk Tisk, Miss Granger," Ron shook his head. "You're a prefect! You shouldn't swear, especially out in the hallways…" Hermione just glared at the freckled boy.

"Oh shut up Ronald…" Hermione snapped at him.

"Better be nicer to me 'Mione," Ron wagged his finger, quite enjoying his little game. "I did come to help you after all." Hermione looked up at Ron and stopped struggling.

"You came to help me?" she asked. Ron rolled his eyes and walked over to his friend, helping her off the ground, unnoticing that he as well was stuck under the mistletoe.

"What, you thought I'd leave you to be found by some low life Slytherin?" He asked, smiling as Hermione. He then leaned toward her and kissed her chastely on the lips. Hermione almost recoiled in shock. But instead, she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper.

Ron's mind was spinning. It was supposed to be a chaste little kiss! But this…what was going on here…

Well, truthfully, Ron thought this was way better.

Finally after what felt like hours, they separated. Hermione's arms were still loose around Ron's shoulders, and his hands rested on her hips. Hermione's darkened brown eyes looked up shyly into Ron's deep blue eyes. Then suddenly, Ron's mouth twisted into a wide smile and he stepped back, out from under the mistletoe, bringing Hermione with him. He then turned and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and they continued walking to the common room.

"God Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes and laughed, still with the stupid smile on his face. "I'm gunna be late for Quidditch practice and it's all your fault." Hermione then hit him on the shoulder, also wearing that stupid looking grin.

"I swear, all you two ever have on your mind is bloody Quidditch!" she laughed.

"Well, I dunno about Harry, but for me, Quidditch is only on my mind half the time."

"And the other half?" Hermione asked as they reached the Fat Lady. She turned and faced Ron, smirking. "I'm betting food."

"Nah, that's a close second though." Ron said, making Hermione laugh. "But seriously, the only thing on my mind more often than Quidditch… is you." His boyish smirk turned into that of a wide grin when he saw how what he said made Hermione's face simply light up. They were suddenly interrupted though, by a loud wailing. Both Ron and Hermione turned towards to portrait of the Fat Lady, who was now balling into a handkerchief.

"Well…sniff…it's about…sniff…time!" and she swung the portrait open. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged, and then preceeded into the common room.

* * *

"And that was yours and mommy's first kiss?" 5 year old Rose Weasley asked as Ron tucked her into bed.

"Yup," Ron smiled, kissing Rose's forhead gently. "_Now_ will you go to sleep?" he asked, looking at the clock and noticing that it was way to close to midnight.

"I promise," Rose said, snuggling in her blankets. "'Night Daddy."

"Night Rosie," Ron said, getting up and shutting the door.

"Ro-Sham-Bo?" Hermione stood at the end of the hallway, crossing her arms. Ron walked toward her, but she turned on her heels and entered the living room. "You kissed me because you lost a children's game against Harry?"

"Who said I lost?" Ron asked as he plopped down next to his wife on the couch. "I really _did_ want to kiss you, that's why I picked paper!" Hermione looked at him like he was nuts.

Ron smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek. "I've known Harry almost 18 years Hermione. The man always picks sissors."


End file.
